


Carl and Maggie's crazy nights

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and Maggie have been sexual partners for awhile but Carl try one of her kinks and prequel to my Carl and Greenes fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carl and Maggie's crazy nights

Maggie already told Carl this kink and it cought Carls intrest to say the least. So after every one was asleep Maggie put a strapon, a French maid dress, lube, and a cock leash in her bag. Then she woke up Carl and they went to her and Glenn's watch tower. When they here there Maggie told Carl she was the man this time and that his dick was his clit. She the instructed him tl put on the French maid dress while she put on the strapon. Maggie also tols him to call her 'Sir'. Then she attached the leash to his cock and told him to get on all fours when they got outside. And smacked his cock to be sure he listended. When they got down there Maggie pulled the leash hard then they went around the prison. When the mt got back Maggie made Carl suck on the strapon for atleat 1 minute before letting him stop. Then she forced herself to an orgasm before putting lube on the strapon and fucking Carl hard Time Jump The next week when Carl and Maggiebhave sex again. Carl asked Maggie to do to hi what ahe did to him last time. She said yes before making him suck on the strapon. Then Carl pulled off the stapon and fucked her in the pussy. Carl jus kept going and going and going. Maggie kept warning him to stop. But he keeps going and to stop him Maggie kneed him in the balls. To get him off then hey started 69ing he loved it all of it. He then grabed the lube and put it on his cock and fucked her ,in the ass and Maggie hated to admit it but she liked being fucked by Carl then she does then Glenn. Becuse Carl some how has a bigger dick then Glenn. And Carl accepted all of her kinks aslong as she accepted his. All Carl knew afterwards was that he couldn't wait till next week


End file.
